1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and an interchangeable lens control method, and, in detail, relates to a photographing apparatus which includes a ring member disposed rotatably on a zoom lens barrel and can perform focusing so as to obtain focusing at a distance set by the rotation of the ring member, and an interchangeable lens control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a photographing apparatus in which a focus ring is provided on a lens barrel and a user operates to rotate this focus ring, thereby enabling manual focusing (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-58367 (herein after referred to as “Patent Literature 1”). In a photographing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the focus ring is operated to rotate, a display ring is rotated following this operation to indicate a subject distance.
In the photographing apparatus disclosed in the above Patent Literature 1, it is possible to confirm a focused subject distance (absolute distance). However, it is not possible to perform focusing at a subject distance intended by a photographer. That is, it is not possible to perform the focusing at an intended photographing distance by operating the focus ring provided with an absolute distance.